


Hold Yourselves Together ( Stitch by Stitch)

by KittyWillCutYou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Disturbing Themes, I don't know, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My babies are full of snark and blood, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Stitches, i'm being super extra right now, it's more tension than snark, maybe even a bit of piss and vinegar, the fuck am I even doing?, though not so much here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: The cut is long, a deep diagonal slash of red parting the sea of Jason’s flesh and every movement sends white-hot pain shooting through his side.  Jason hisses and draws his bloody cracked bottom lip between his teeth, spine curving, shirtless.James, the Soldier, watches.





	Hold Yourselves Together ( Stitch by Stitch)

**Author's Note:**

> So, i'm not sure where this came from or why....actually I'm pretty sure it was due to an update and wound stitching scene that had me a little hot and bothered for reasons I'm still not quite sure about. I needed something more, so poof, here this is. *dumps it in your laps and runs off*

The cut is long, a deep diagonal slash of red parting the sea of Jason’s flesh and every movement sends white-hot pain shooting through his side. 

Jason hisses and draws his bloody cracked bottom lip between his teeth, spine curving, shirtless.

James, the Soldier, watches.

He’s got the needle in his flesh-and-blood hand and he’s heating up the metal with a lighter and he can’t pull his eyes away. 

Jason’s body is a patch-work of scar tissue, cuts and bruises. Stories. He shifts and his muscles ripple visibly under his skin and something in the soldier lifts its head like a beast scenting blood.

It whines, uncurls, and stalks its way through his mind and body like the most patient of predators and it _wants_. 

He wants. 

The Soldier has no illusions about what that want is and a sigh brings the Soldier back from the confines of his mind. 

Jason’s back curves and the movement sends a swath of fresh blood rolling across tanned skin and the Soldier has to bite down on the noise trying to work its way up his throat.

He’s got his teeth clenched together so tightly his jaw is starting to ache and when he glances up, away from the cascade, dark green eyes are watching him just as intently. 

“You gonna help me out with this or just sit there all day?”

Jason’s voice is full of challenge, his mouth curled up in a sinful baring of teeth and that thing in the Soldier, that awful, horrid, beautiful thing, it keens.

There’s blood in the air, his mouth is dry, and his lungs ache. The Soldier moves in close at the edge of the bed.

He prods the wound. 

The flesh is disinfected and Jason twitches, but barely makes a sound.  
“Do it.” he grunts and the Soldier starts the first stitch. It’s a sharp familiar bite through flesh and then a steady easy slide out the other side.

The blood wells and spills. 

The Soldier is quick and efficient, hands steady, in and out from one side to the other until the thread is tied off and cut and he starts anew. 

Jason takes a shuddering breath in and then breathes out through it all, droplets of blood sluicing down his side and the feeling of the soldier’s fingers on his skin. 

Halfway-through, they’re both sweating and the Soldier pauses to rest his sweaty forehead on the curve of Jason’s equally sweaty shoulder. 

In and out.

In and out.

He pulls, he ties, he cuts, he starts again.

It’s almost too hot to breathe, but breathe they do, ragged, both Jason and the Soldier, through the next stitch and the one after that and the one after that. 

Little knots tie off the red, one by one.

By then, Jason’s hands have begun to shake, but it’s not from the pain, at least not really.

He clenches them into tight fists and he can feel it when his short nails bite through the flesh of his palms like knives through wet tissue paper.

The Pain is good.

Gonna have to disinfect that too, Jason muses internally with a chuckle, bloody lip all chewed to shit. 

The Soldier grunts like he can hear what he’s thinking and digs his teeth into the meat of Jason’s shoulder before pulling back.  
He sweeps his tongue over the marks left behind and blows his breath over the spot until the heat from the bite cools.

It’s enough to give Jason chills.

The next thing Jason knows he’s laughing, a wrung-out, wheezing, hitching thing that shakes him through to the core. 

The Soldier looks up from his work, just about done with tying off the last stitch and watching him through a curtain of filthy curling dark hair. 

“Rip these and I'll give you another concussion.” The Soldier says without preamble, a certain pointed look in his pale blue eyes. "I won't re-do them for you."

Jason snorts, "Yeah, yeah Babe, I know the drill.” 

Somewhere between then and now, Jason ends up standing, slotted between the Soldier’s spread thighs, but neither of them question when. 

They’re both still covered in blood and grime and debris. Jason’s got blood in his hair and the Soldier is sure that he does as well.

“Right, gotcha, but before we get to that, can we just-” Hands at the back of Jason’s thighs, just under the curve of his ass, and the Soldier’s eyes narrow pointedly.

Over two-hundred pounds of muscle and Jason’s got that grin on his face, the one the Soldier likes, the one like knives. Jason straddles the Soldier's lap and wriggles just so. "I'm not getting any younger here."

That thing in the Soldier’s head, the one that wants so badly, rears up and the Soldier bares his teeth in a parody of a grin. 

They kiss and it’s nothing and everything, slick wet heat and the press of heavy bodies. 

They are metal, oil, dirt and blood. 

It’s good.

It tastes like copper.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I understand how stitches are applied, but it still got a little weird here and there? I don't know if ya'll can tell, but, well, editing for days (not literally, thank god, ugh) and now here we are. *throws up hands*


End file.
